I Refuse to be Aphrodite's Daughter
by ItsAKiliThing
Summary: Story about a new camper at Half-Blood and how she deals with her Godly parent. Nico (Not gay in this fanfic) makes an appearence and Gwen realises how a child of Hades isn't all that bad. Please R&R. Everything belongs to Riordan except Gwen. Do not own cover image. Now hurry up and click on the title!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is a story based in Camp Half-Blood. Heads up guys, Nico ISN'T gay and I not exactly sure where it is in the series but you should understand. ENJOY!**

_One day ago_

It all started when a bull as big as a house started to chase me. I had been having a shit day at school, being bullied and everything. I had forgotten my lunch and gotten a D on my English assignment. You think it should have stopped there. Right now a massive bull with flaming nostrils is breathing down my neck as I sprint for my life. The fact that a super-sized fire breathing animal is chasing me down the road is scaring me to hell and back. _How is this possible?_ I questioned myself. I didn't stop running though. Its massive heaving breaths of hot air urged me to run even faster. I zigzagged into the trees off the bitumen. The creaking and crashing off the trees falling behind me did not sound good.

I risked a look behind me and screamed in terror. The bull ripped a massive oak _out of the ground_ and threw it at my head. I didn't think I just dived to cover. I landed hard in a tangle of wet leaves and mud. Scrambling up I looked back at the monster. The tree was sailing towards me. It was going to hit me. I was going to die. The oak twisted and tumbled and I instinctively curled up in a ball. Then a loud thundering boom sounded, the vibrations shaking me to the core.

I looked up surprised. The tree had bounced off an invisible force and hit the monster in the head. The creature was now snoring on the ground. Puffs of smoke drifted from its nostrils. My ears were ringing from the vibrations and the world was going in circles. It didn't take long for me to black out.

_Present_

First I heard voices. When I opened my eyes everything was a grey haze. The voices got louder so I could hear what they were saying.

"How did she get here?"

"Poor thing, she looks so small."

"She knocked out a Minotaur Doc!"

"What do you reckon Ares or Athena?"

The haze soon became blobs and the blobs turned into people. Three wide-eyed individuals stared at me as I yawned into my hand. One was a nice looking lady wearing a white apron. She was probably 'Doc'. Beside her was a girl with stringy brown hair and two mean eyes. She seemed to be speculating whether to eat me raw or shove me in the oven. The other made me jump and shout. "Agrhhhhhh you've got goat legs that's not possible! God I must be dreaming!" I closed my eyes and pinched my shoulder really hard. When I opened them the goat guy was still there. He had short black hair with horns and a wide grin. Two hairy legs and hooves shuffled on the ground.

'Doc' reached forward with her hand but I didn't trust them. I grabbed something off the table beside me and pointed it angrily at them. The needle looked sharp and dangerous in my hand. "Don't touch me till I know what the hell is going on." I said murderously. _I think I should be on medication cause I have to be seeing things._

"Okay she's definitely one of Ares's. I think you have this handled goat-face." 'Mean Eyes' said patting 'Goat' on the back none too nicely.

"Clarisse!" 'Goat' shouted to 'Mean Eyes' as she walked away "She's threatening us with a needle! Clarisse!"

I watched 'Goat' chase after Clarisse on his furry legs till he disappeared outside the door. I seemed to be lying on a bed in a hospital tent thing. Other white iron beds were occupied with people and nurses like 'Doc' were running around. One patient was arguing with a doctor who was trying to pull an arrow out of his arm. I shuddered inwardly. Where was I?

"Look darling, I'm just going to explain this all to you okay? Now don't get too shocked or anything we all have been through the same thing" Doc said nicely even though I was still holding the needle. "One of your parents is a God, this makes you a demigod. Your half God and half human making you have some special abilities. Plus your brain is hard wired for ancient Greek."

I think my jaw hit the floor. I couldn't say anything because suddenly 'Goat' was back. "Hey Doc I think you should leave this to me. Let's go kiddo" 'Goat' interrupted seeming to have regained his confidence in the presence of a needle. I shrugged off the 'kiddo' statement; I was sixteen for Christ sake. 'Goat' grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off the bed.

"Hey?!" I questioned as I was dragged out of the tent. My eyes grew wide as 'Goat' showed me around. There were people my age in full armour beating the crap out of each other. A line of girls to my left were shooting arrows at targets. I swear I nearly got hit but 'Goat' put his arm up to stop me from going forward.

"Watch it guys! Newbie coming through" he said to the archers. A lot of 'Seriously Grover!' was replied.

"Okay girly here we have the cabins!" Grover said holding his hands out towards a semicircle of huts all decorated differently.

"My names not girly, it's Gwen" I snapped but still in awe of the giant fire pit and cabins.

"Well then _Gwen_, here is the Poseidon cabin, home of children of Poseidon, it's pretty self-explanatory. Here is Ares, stay away from them – they're kind of violent. Apollo's are alright but Hephaestus will set you on fire" Grover said really fast while pointing at the cabins. Kids around my age were everywhere. Some chatting in groups while others were going at each other in full battle armour.

But besides the fact that I got chased here on a massive bull it felt normal. I'd never felt right in school with my dyslexia and stuff. The only thing that felt right was fencing lessons with Dad. To my school I just wasn't right. Now I had the urge to grab a sword and join in the fun.

"Is it weird that this is making sense?" I said turning towards Grover.

"Not at all Girly, I read your file; with those fencing awards you're gonna love this place." He smiled then continued on the tour. "You're going to be staying at Hermes's cabin because you haven't been claimed by your godly parent yet. Percy put in a law stating that the God's had to claim their kids but I think they're still getting the hang of it."

"So my Mum doesn't want me, I get it" I told him forwardly. Grover shrugged, he knew he couldn't argue with me.

"Anyway" he coughed. "Here we have the minor God and Goddess's cabins, Iris, Nike, etc. Then we come round again and there's Aphrodite's Cabin, aka Goddess of Love" Grover said pointing to a pink building that looked like where Barbie's go to die. I shuddered inwardly at the girls in expensive clothing hoping I wouldn't be Aphrodite's kid. I didn't think my Op-Shop clothes would be up to the task. Anyway, those girls looked like supermodels.

"Watch out for Athena's children in Capture the Flag tonight, their battle strategies always win the game. Those kids are too smart for their own good. And now we get to the big powers missy, don't mess with these Gods!" Grover said spreading his arms out to frame the two biggest cabins in the circle. They both had the classic pillars of white but one had a lightning bolt on its door.

"Zeus and Hera, married and living the rich life up in Olympus as King and Queen" Grover said proudly as if he was showing off his own children. "Zeus has two kids but Hera stays strictly away from mortals so that cabin is like a tomb."

I nodded slightly dismissing the two buildings. No hustle and bustle was going around them. "So what's Capture the Flag?" I asked Grover as he walked over to a big shed off to the side.

"Basically its two teams and the aim of the game is to get the enemy's flag and make sure they don't get yours" He said opening the door into a room filled with weapons and armour.

My jaw dropped like a rock, it looked like candy land. Bronze, iron and steel glinted and shined in the room almost blinding me. Grover strolled over to a stand and handed me a breastplate and shoulder guards and showed me how put it on properly. Apparently the game was in half an hour. A girl came along and I was surprised to see her skin was tinged green and her clothes from plants. She seemed to be rocking the _Au Natural_ look because it definitely caught Grover's attention. He handed me a short sword before telling me to go to the campfire when the bell sounded. He walked out with his hand on the girl's back.

_Humph, leave me here in a place full of weapons and possibly dangerous demigods. Real nice Goat-face._ Luckily a great booming noise racketed through the camp. Guess duty calls. I slipped the sword into my belt and followed the trail of people heading to the campfire.

Rows of tables were already set out with steaming dishes and fruit but I assumed we were eating after, everyone seemed ready to fight. Adrenaline coursed through me at the thought of battle. Like a shot of caffeine early in the morning. I was ready to go.

Suddenly a man trotted forward and I mean trotted because he was half-horse. I staggered back in surprise. I bumped backwards into a boy with pale skin and black hair. He wore a black shirt and dark denim under his armour. He gave me a lopsided smile that made my heart do a skip-a-beat dance. "New?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded biting my lip and apologised. He thanked me and we turned around when the centaur guy started speaking.

"Welcome demigods, today we will fight though not kill in Capture the Flag!" the centaur hollered in a booming voice. The crowd erupted in a cheer and raised their weapons. I turned back to see if the gothic looking guy was still their but there was only shadows. The centaur started naming the Gods and Goddesses sorting us into teams. Technically I was in the Hermes's cabin so I followed to where the centaur pointed.

I was with the Ares, Apollo, Dionysus and a few others. Blood pumped through me urging the game to start. We were versing Hephaestus, Athena and Demeter plus some minor cabins. Our team discussed strategies and after seeing that I was new put me on the attacking side with a few smirks and jeers. I brushed it off, they'd seen nothing yet. When we did start I felt like wildfire. Everyone screamed their battle cries as we ran at each other. I swiped and jabbed at the enemy feeling powerful with my blade. Some shouted in surprise as the 'Newbie' cut through their ranks.

I whooped as I smashed my hilt into a boy's helmet knocking him out cold. Fencing really does come in handy. I rolled narrowly missing an arrow that ended up going thwack in a tree trunk. I was on _fire_. The other team sent in more people from defence. It didn't take long for our team to win. An Ares kid - whom I assumed was Clarisse - came back on the shoulders of her friends waving the flag. I celebrated with everyone else.

Boys and girls alike patted me on the back congratulating me on my skills for my first battle. My cheeks burned. It felt like I was accepted into Camp Half-Blood, not by my lineage but by my skills. I ate and laughed with the Ares kids till the food ran out and everyone started trailing off. I sudden fierce burning lighted up in my chest. I let my goblet fall and grabbed a table. Bright light flashed before me. Suddenly I wasn't in armour anymore.

**Bad reviews are just as welcome as good ones so knock yourself out writing one!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistake

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in like a millenia. I apologise for any wrong grammer, you people are amazing. **

Holy Cats what the hell happened? Where did my armour go? Jesus Christ what HAPPENED?!

My mind was whirling with thoughts as I glanced at my now perfectly manicured nails painted a bright blue. My favourite jeans and hoodie were gone with a white dress instead. I grabbed at the silky fabric in confusion. I ran my hand through my hair to find it at least three inches longer. It was nearly half-way down my back now. I looked around my campmates before me terrified. The girls and boys smirked slightly while some had reassuring looks on their faces. Silence descended on the camp.

Chiron trotted around nervously watching me and the other kids waiting for a reaction. Someone farther away wolf whistled. My cheeks blazed. "She's not even that pretty!" another person yelled. Snickers were heard in return.

I turned and walked away not caring where. I almost tripped on the long hem of the stupid dress. I was Aphrodite's kid, I heard the crowd mutter that. The bloody Goddess of Love was my Mum and she couldn't even claim me till I was sixteen, unlike at twelve or whatever for most demigods. _Cause that's a great way to show love_ I thought sarcastically.

"Are there you are Miss Rylie" The centaur guy said trotting up beside me. "I am Chiron, Director of Activities here at Camp Half-Blood." He smiled. "Congratulations on becoming a Daughter of Aphrodite, your things are being moved to her cabin as we speak. Welcome to the Camp Gwen!"

I didn't even have the chance to say there was a mistake; I wasn't in hells way related to those super models! But I needed my stuff so I hurried off to the cabin.

When entering the doll-house replica I was greeted by the most stunning people. Both the boys and girls looked perfect, no flaws, no nothing. I almost had the urge to slap one to see if they were plastic or not. Inside was a mess of pink and white. Pale pink walls were everywhere and the bunks all had posters of hot celebrities or cut outs from magazines. The stench of expensive perfume nearly made me choke. This wasn't me.

A tall Asian girl with perfect make up and dark ringlets stepped forward. Somehow she made the orange camp T-shirt look glamorous. "Hey Hon, welcome to the family! I'm Drew Tanaka, senior counsellor of this cabin! We are so glad you joined us!" The girl said in a voice plastered with a fake smile. She regarded me like something the cat dragged in. My other relations milled around looking at Drew warily. I could tell this chick was head of the pecking order. She looked down on everyone.

I mumbled a thank-you and spotted my bag in the corner. I picked it up and swung it on my back. "We have a few rules here but you have to do Aphrodite's Rite of Passage" Drew said excitedly. She pushed my shoulders down so I sat on a bed. "All you have to do is make one guy fall in love with you and break his heart" She said very seriously as if it would make the planets align or something.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" I told her standing up.

She turned a fiery gaze on me that could make small animals shrivel up and die. Luckily I had perfected my own death stare. "Every child of Aphrodite's must complete the Rite of Passage."

I walked over to the door. "I don't think you heard me right _Hon_, I'm not interested in being Aphrodite's kid" I turned and walked out slamming the door. Something sharp and pointy was sure sticking up her arse.

I walked out into the cool night air. Exhaustion had set in after capture the flag. I knew I had to sleep somewhere otherwise harpies or some weird monster would come get me. I started testing the doors on all the empty cabins. I stayed away from the two big ones, Zeus and Hera as the two buildings seemed to be warning me off. The ghostly exteriors seemed to be saying _don't even think about it_.

In fact the only unoccupied, unlocked cabin was Hades. Which was fine and all but it looked like a holiday house for vampires. Outside there were these eerie green torches and a skull over the doorway. I swear the walls were solid obsidian. Inside was basically all black with blood red sheets on the beds. A death-like vibe was given off from everything in the room.

I dumped my backpack on one bed and sat down to untie my shoes. I couldn't believe the most useless goddess was my mum. Seriously, I was wearing freaking makeup, which was a first. Mum had also taken my favourite jacket which was leather too. Did she know how long I had to save up for that? I kicked off the shoes and shimmied out of the dress. I pulled out an old shirt of my dad's and a pair of rugby shorts. I scrubbed my face till it was raw and I was crying. I tried picking off the nail polish but it was like glue. So I cut my hair instead. With a pair of blunt scissors I cut through it till it was in a choppy style around my ears. It looked like crap, thank-god. I grumbled around the cabin eyeing the statue of Hades warily before crawling under the silk sheets. Maybe tomorrow I would wake up and it would all be a dream. I would be claimed by Ares or Athena, because it had to be a mistake – I was not a child of Aphrodite, I wasn't even pretty.

**REVIEW! might be seeing Nico next so stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Intruder

**Thanks for reading you wonderful people. If you have any ideas of what should happen next, review or PM me. Anyway I will let you R&R...**

Nico wandered over the oval between all the cabins heading for his. He wore all black and looked deathly pale in the morning sunlight. He didn't look at any of the other campers instead looked at the ground trying to avoid the stares. Being related to death wasn't easy, especially for Nico. He had been through more torment than any demigod should and he was still treated differently. The demigod reached the shade of his cabin's porch and sighed with relief. Everyone avoiding the cabin, he could finally stop the whispers and eyes following him.

Nico pushed against the hard black wood and stepped inside his peaceful home. The minute he entered he could sense something was different. He closed the door and peered inside the gloom. When nothing appeared wrong he pulled open the curtains streaming in sunlight. "Grumphhuggerdfsfj" something mumbled from the bed startling Nico. He fell back onto a table making a glass skull smash on the floor.

"Who's there?" he said grabbing his stygian sword. A largish lump under the red bed sheets moved and groaned. It rose up then fell with a loud thump onto the floor. Nico was breathing really hard. _Was it a monster? A demon?_ He asked himself. Nico held his sword in front of him as the thing uncovered itself.

First he saw messy brown hair and then a hand pulling off the sheet. The girl squinted in the light and rubbed her face. She was still mumbling something incomprehensible. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Nico shouted at her finally feeling his heart beat slow down a beat.

The intruder was still half-asleep but when she saw the sword she was wide awake. She scrambled back banging her head on Hades shrine. She grabbed the bed frame and stood up rubbing the back of her head. She was wearing faded rugby shorts and a shirt with a Roman on it. It was two sizes two big and said 'They see me roman, they hating'. "What are you doing here?!" Nico asked again still slightly bewildered. He dropped his sword crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was sleeping" she said, agitated at the wake-up.

Nico frowned "but why were you in here? Don't you have your own cabin?" He asked harshly.

"let's just say we don't get along" the girl replied pulling clothes out of a backpack on one of the spare beds.

"Who's cabin then?"

"Aphrodite's" she said simply.

Nico was confused. No demigod had ever had many problems settling in. _Except me_ he thought scowling that most of his thoughts and advice were usually directed at himself. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh!" she groaned throwing the back pack on the floor. "Do I even look like one of Aphrodite's? They're all female dogs and want me to do the 'Rite of Passage' or some other crap. I swear the god's had a mix-up."

Nico looked at the girl. She had long brown hair and bright eyes. But she didn't have that aura most of the Aphrodite kids have. They know their beautiful and definitely act it. He would have thought the girl to be Athena's or even Hermes's.

"Well, um….." Nico said rubbing his neck unsure what to say. He knew she was right but now he didn't know how to make her leave. Clearly she wasn't stunned or scared of a child of Death and didn't look like she was leaving soon. "You could transfer to Camp Jupiter?" he shrugged.

"What's that?" she said wrinkling her nose.

So Nico told her everything about the Roman's camp while they sat on the floor and Gwen (he recently learned her name) gobbled all the information up still in her pyjamas. In the end she told him about yesterday and her life in the real world. Nico could hardly believe she survived the Minotaur. The fact that her hair grew out after cutting it seemed impossible, but then again, this _was_ Camp Half-blood.

"So when can I go there" Gwen asked when they had finally finished.

Nico shrugged again "Just ask Chiron, he could organise safe passage."

Gwen was up in an instant running to the showers. Nico laughed, and then stopped surprised at the outburst. But he ended up laughing even harder. Happiness flooded through him, a rare feeling he hasn't felt in a while. It felt good like diving into a pool on a hot day.

.

It was half an hour before Gwen came rushing back into his cabin. "Nico I can go next week!" she shouted at him. He laughed again, it still didn't feel natural but it was a great feeling.

"That's great!" he smiled, "what are you going to do in the mean time?"

She gave him a devilish smile twisting her hair up into a pony tail. "Train of course!"

Nico felt a grin spreading, _how in the world was this girl Aphrodite's?_

**Next chap is the training, anything else you think should happen? REVIEW!**


End file.
